


Чем на самом деле закончился «007: Спектр»

by maricon_lanero



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Analysis, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Перевод сделан дляfandom James Bond 2018на ФБ-2018.Редактировалиboys_best_friendиKaellig.





	Чем на самом деле закончился «007: Спектр»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spectre ending: A serious attempt to explain it](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432812) by Darren Franich. 



Я испытываю глубокую привязанность к «безумному» Бонду. Когда люди делают списки с любимыми фильмами про 007, в топе оказываются одни и те же знакомые лица: «На секретной службе Её Величества», «Из России с любовью», «Золотой глаз» и «Казино «Рояль». Раньше вы могли видеть там «Голдфингера» — но теперь вместо него «007: Координаты «Скайфолл». Это стоящие, хорошие фильмы. Их не зазорно любить. Нам хочется видеть серьезный смысл за безбашенным киноаттракционом. Нам хочется, чтобы ненастоящее ощущалось реальным.

У бондианы безумие в крови. Гаджеты и ракеты, приспешники сверхлюдей и излишне сексуализированная геополитика. Отчасти любить Бонда так весело из-за напряжения между нарративными полюсами: один тяготеет к реалистичности, а другой максимально далек от нее. На протяжении долгого времени моим любимым фильмом бондианы был «Живёшь только дважды» — памятник декорациям в стиле поп-арт, параноидальности космической эры, вертолетам-трансформерам и ниндзя. Как и любой фильм франшизы, «Живёшь только дважды» невозможно оправдать в социальном плане: Шон Коннери гримируется под азиата и как перчатки меняет партнерш и любовниц. И если и существует что-то максимально далекое от сурового реализма, так это ракетная база, расположенная в вулкане.

И тем не менее в том, как Бонд ударяется в психоделичность, есть некая самобытная стихийная мощь. «Бриллианты навсегда» — нескончаемый фарс, но я никогда не забуду Чарльза Грея в роли множества Блофельдов, умиравшего не раз и не два. Фильмы с Роджером Муром идут другой дорогой, но декорации там все еще восхитительны в своей нескладной монументальности. Интерьер любой подводной лодки выглядит, как особняк «Плейбой». (Как правило, мне нравятся все фильмы про Бонда, где художником по декорациям выступал Кен Адам.) «Только для твоих глаз» — мой любимый из муровской бондианы: фильм о яхтах, арбалетах, фигурном катании и акулах. Он заканчивается тем, что Бонд флиртует с Маргарет Тэтчер — но не совсем, потому что на самом деле Бонд купается голышом, а Тэтчер флиртует с попугаем. «Лицензия на убийство» — фильм о наркотиках и телевангелизме, стрижке Кэри Лоуэлл и акулах. (Как правило, мне нравятся все бондовские фильмы с участием акул.) Что до «Умри, но не сейчас», то о моих чувствах к невидимым машинам, ледяным замкам и солнечным лазерам и так всем известно. (Как правило, все фильмы, где есть лазеры… ну вы поняли.)

Фильмы с Крейгом никогда не были безумными. Мы много говорим о том, как Крейг сделал Бонда «настоящим», как его фильмы дали герою «прошлое». Но в «Казино «Рояль» все же есть некая фэнтезийность: Бонд убивает человека посреди выставки со стильно одетыми трупами. Этой причудливости уже нет в «Кванте милосердия» — фильме настолько не любимом всеми, что даже второго шанса он не заслуживает. Я нахожу этот зловещий скорбный этюд несмотрибельным. Последняя масштабная сцена в «Кванте» происходит в претенциозном отеле с — ого! — множеством квадратов на фасаде. Квадраты! Как претенциозно! Как минималистично! Как... квадратно.

Гениальность «Скайфолла» в том, как ему удалось отфильтровать серьезность «Казино «Рояль» через дурашливость всей франшизы. Это, конечно, заслуга Роджера Дикинса, оператора «Скайфолла». Даже у худших фильмов бондианы в до-Броснановскую эру потрясающие титры — большая их часть сделана Морисом Биндером, который не уставал находить новые способы заставить прекрасные силуэты танцевать с пулями. «007: Координаты «Скайфолл» — самое близкое, что у нас будет к титрам длиною в фильм. Дикинс видит Шанхай как бесконечную зеркальную инсталляцию, Макао — как Королевскую Гавань, нарисованную Сальвадором Дали, а тюремную камеру — как сон из фильма Ингмара Бергмана. (Я не помню, почему, но в какой-то момент в фильме, они, по сути, плывут в Атлантиду.)

Людям не нравится «007: Спектр». Крис Нашавати поставил ему «B» с минусом, и даже это было щедро (по сравнению с другими оценками).В прошлом году Майк Саймондс ([Film Crit Hulk](https://filmcrithulk.blog/)) написал выдающееся эссе-книгу-блог про 007 (прочитайте сегодня же: [1](http://birthmoviesdeath.com/2014/07/14/hulk-vs.-james-bond-staring-into-the-id-of-a-boner-incarnate), [2](http://birthmoviesdeath.com/2014/07/15/hulk-vs.-james-bond-day-2), [3](http://birthmoviesdeath.com/2014/07/16/hulk-vs.-james-bond-day-3), [4](http://birthmoviesdeath.com/2014/07/17/hulk-vs.-james-bond-day-4)). Одна из его главных идей: бондовская франшиза страдает от самовнушенного синдрома «терминальной гиперреакции». Каждая следующая часть Бонда — это, в какой-то степени, живописная реакция его создателей на то, как публика восприняла предыдущий фильм. У вас точно возникнет такое ощущение от «007: Спектр», который взял из «Скайфолла» все очевидно хорошее, добавил все плохое (такое несущественное, что его было трудно заметить) — и преувеличил в разы.

Но бондиана — это еще и исследование духа времени и его гиперреакций. Часть удовольствия от ее просмотра строится на том, что франшиза выдает краткую историю полувековой традиции производства блокбастеров, поданную как вид искусства и сдобренную непреходящим беспокойством. Вы видите, как 70-е становятся 80-ми где-то ближе к концу муровского Бонда. Вы видите, как киностили приходят, уходят и возвращаются. 

Нужно копнуть немного глубже. «Вид на убийство» — идеальная система подачи Грейс Келли, если сможете продраться сквозь час «конного нуара». Вам нужно постоянно помнить о том, что геополитика франшизы о Бонде — куча горячечного сексуализированного бреда. Бонд Броснана ничего не говорит о реалиях 90-х: периоде, когда Холодная война тихо, постепенно, внезапно превратилась в войну с терроризмом. Вместо этого Бонд Броснана рассказывает вам все о параноидальных фантазиях десятилетия, о медиамагнатах, русских диссидентах и корпоративном терроризме.

Так что «007: Спектр» — это гиперреакция на происходящее в нашем блокбастере реальности. Как и «Кванту», ему хочется быть сиквелом — равно как любой фильм про супергероев стремится стать «сагой». По большей части, это очень глупо. Глупо, что Джеймс Бонд в детстве был другом и братом Франца Оберхаузера, известного как Блофельд. И глупо, что Оберхаузер убил своего отца и инсценировал собственную смерть, а потом сменил имя на Блофельд и стал самым злобным человеком на Земле. Даже малейшая крупица логического анализа не применима ни к одному элементу сюжета этого фильма. (Бонд отправляется на задание, потому что М оставила ему видеоинструкцию практически следующего содержания: «Убей этого случайного человека и сходи на его похороны».) Логика не значила бы так много в каком-нибудь легкомысленном фильме, но «007: Спектр» выдает психодраму и паранойю сноуденовской эпохи. Как будто смотришь серию «Утиных историй» про финансовый кризис.

Но я все это говорю не для того, чтобы похоронить «007: Спектр» — а, скорее, чтобы странным образом его похвалить. Финальная часть фильма настолько необъяснима и намеренно бестолкова, что заслуживает отдельного внимания. Если сказать по-простому, то у меня нет четкого понимания того, что происходит там в последние полчаса. Не уверен, что у кого-то оно есть. Финал выглядит так, будто его писали одновременно в четырех или пяти разных сюжетных направлениях. Пожалуй, можно сказать, что он просто плох. В контексте киновселенной Бонда он выглядит весьма грустно и перемежается таким количеством бесстыдного фансервиса, что удивительно, как они не ввели туда Бенедикта Камбербетча с протезами вместо рук и в костюме доктора.

Напомню: Бонд и Мадлен Сванн едут в поезде по какой-то глуши, потому что они нашли карту, которая их туда направила. Во время поездки они выпивают и сближаются, а потом по-настоящему сближаются, когда спасают друг друга от Хинкса (приспешника злодея, заслуживающего вернуться во франшизу — прямо как Челюсти, которому в «Лунном гонщике» даже выдали девушку). Они прибывают в пустыню, их забирает машина и привозит в «логово злодея». Обстановка отсылает к «Живёшь только дважды»: там была сверхсекретная штаб-квартира в кратере вулкана.

Сейчас же у нас тут кратер, оставленный метеоритом. Мы узнаем это, потому что злобный злодей Кристофа Вальца приглашает Бонда и Сванн в темный планетарий с куском камня на подставке по центру. Оберхаузер и Бонд говорят о том, как метеорит упал на Землю, но на самом деле друг о друге.

При всем при этом у Бонда нет никакого плана. При всем при этом они с Оберхаузером не говорят об их общем прошлом. И «007: Спектр» вообще никак не признает фундаментальную экстраординарность того, как два закадычных врага, знакомых с детства, оба стали шпионами-суперлюдьми эпических масштабов. 

Вместо этого Оберхаузер сажает Бонда в кресло, собираясь просверлить ему череп. Он говорит, что его новое имя Блофельд — на что всем, кстати, плевать. Тут-то все и становится слегка странным. Под «странным» я хотя бы отчасти подразумеваю «нелепым». Основываясь на опросе общественного мнения среди моих коллег в «Entertainment Weekly», могу сказать, что консенсус таков: в этой сцене Блофельд просто пытает Бонда. Сверло предназначено для того, чтобы воздействовать на нервные окончания и причинять невыносимую боль.

Но в какой-то момент Блофельд начинает говорить чудны́е вещи. Он говорит, что если это нелепое короткое сверло попадет в нужную часть бондовского мозга, оно уничтожит его способность запоминать лица. В особенности, речь идет о лицах дорогих для Бонда женщин.

Сверло врезается в его череп, Мадлен Сванн подходит и спрашивает, узнал ли он ее. А затем — практически ни с того ни с сего — говорит: «Я тебя люблю».

Внезапно все меняется. Бонд высвобождается из оков пыточного кресла, используя свою, хм, физическую силу. Он дает Мадлен взрывающиеся часы и говорит ей бросать их. Наступает длинная пауза. Блофельд выглядит растерянным. Мадлен бросает часы прямо в него, и они взрываются, окутывая Блофельда огнем. Бонд хватает Мадлен, бежит на улицу, убивает всех. Но то, _как_ он убивает, странно. В фильмах с Крейгом боевые сцены снимают с оглядкой на тактику — как в «Джейсоне Борне» или игре «Gears of War». Но когда Бонд выходит из штаб-квартиры Спектра, он просто идет навстречу вражескому огню, расстреливая людей из автомата. Бонд с Мадлен поднимаются на вертолетную площадку, и база позади них взлетает на воздух. Этот кадр напоминает о Шварцнегере, целующем Джейми Ли Кертис в «Правдивой лжи», пока на фоне взрывается ядерная бомба. Может, мы и должны вспомнить фильм со Шварцнеггером? 

Дальше Бонд оказывается в Лондоне, где присоединяется к своим коллегам и друзьям — М, Манипенни и Кью. Навскидку сложно вспомнить хоть одну сцену из франшизы, где все три эти персонажа присутствовали бы одновременно. И уж точно они никогда не объединялись в качестве бондовской группы поддержки.

Но тут происходит именно это. Персонажи второго плана пытаются помешать Объединенной Разведывательной Службе стать тем, чем ЦРУ является уж лет десять как. Тем временем Мадлен прощается с Бондом: она видит, что он не изменится, и не хочет снова жить со шпионом (до своего самоубийства ее отец был членом Спектра). Но, что принципиально важно, она говорит ему все это посреди миссии. Полагаю, можно заявить, что на этом этапе фильма Спектр уже уничтожен, но это все равно не объясняет, зачем Мадлен заявляет, что их отношения обречены, как раз когда мир уже почти спасен. 

Мадлен захватывают в плен; Бонда тоже, но ненадолго. Уже дважды за последние полчаса фильма Бонд освобождается из оков, используя лишь свою физическую силу. Он входит в разрушенное здание МИ-6, видит фотографии своих мертвых врагов, мертвой возлюбленной и мертвой женщины, бывшей для него своего рода материнской фигурой. Он находит Блофельда, у которого теперь шрам через левый глаз (что подразумевалось как отсылка к Блофельду в «Живёшь только дважды», но больше похоже на Ле Шиффра с его шрамом через правый глаз и кровавыми слезами). Блофельд говорит Бонду, что бомба уничтожит здание, а Мадлен где-то внутри. У Бонда есть три минуты.

И он бежит через все здание. Вебстер дает следующее определение «зданию»: «конструкция (как дом, больница, школа и т. д.) с крышей и стенами, которая используется людьми как место, в котором они живут, работают, что-то делают, хранят вещи и т. д.». Здание МИ-6 очень большое, в нем много этажей. Бонд пробегает несколько пролетов вверх, с секунду смотрит на вертолет Блофельда, а затем просто находит Мадлен. Здание взрывается, но они успевают сбежать на лодке.

Потом Бонд сбивает вертолет Блофельда, выстрелив в него из пистолета.

Затем он находит Блофельда на мосту. С одной стороны моста стоит М, с другой — Мадлен. Бонд не убивает Блофельда и уходит с Мадлен. И затем — на следующий день, или два дня спустя, или через неделю, или через месяц — он возвращается в техотдел и просит своего старинного друга Кью одолжить ему машину. После чего снова исчезает с Мадлен.

**Вопрос: почему все это вообще происходит?**

 ** И вот ответ: это все у Бонда в голове. На самом деле он умирает в том кресле у Блофельда.**

Следите за моей мыслью. Когда Блофельд пытает Бонда, он упоминает о том, как до этого в фильме Хинкс убил человека (таким же способом, как Гора — Красного Змея). Он говорит о том мгновении, когда человек почти умер и все еще дышит — но по сути его больше нет на этом свете.

А затем Блофельд ввинчивает свое милое устройство Бонду в черепную коробку. Вполне возможно, что он лишь касается нервных окончаний, да. Но выглядит это совсем иначе — к тому же сам Блофельд намеревался сделать с Бондом совершенно другое. Совпадение ли, что, когда пытка становится наиболее болезненной, Мадлен внезапно говорит Бонду, что любит его? Совпадение ли, что сразу после этого Бонду удается сбежать, преодолев законы логики, которые работали в предыдущих фильмах (разговорчивый убийца не замечает, что его жертва освободила неумело связанные руки; сверхсекретная база взрывается целиком в результате цепной реакции)?

И совпадение ли, что после невероятного побега Бонду достается жизнь, о которой можно только мечтать, чего до этого у него не было ни в одном фильме? Тут и «дева в беде», и приятели, которые помогут нуждающемуся другу, и даже чертов пистолет, способный уничтожить вертолет! В первый раз за все фильмы Бонду достается девушка. И не просто девушка, а Мадлен Сванн — конструкт, идеальное эхо Веспер Линд из «Казино «Рояль», правда, на этот раз со счастливым концом. Бонд узнал, что Веспер предательница, в Венеции, когда она встретилась с Мистером Уайтом. В «007: Спектр» Мистер Уайт — в извращенном покаянии — предлагает ему свою дочь. (В первый раз Бонд с Мадлен занимаются любовью в поезде; в «Казино «Рояль» он встречает Веспер в поезде.)

Знаю, знаю, очевидный ответ таков: в «007: Спектр» просто плохо прописан третий акт. Он перенаписан до невозможности и пытается решить одновременно несколько разнонаправленных задач: превратить четыре фильма в сагу, закончить сагу, обратить внимание на то, как работа Бонда не позволяет ему с кем-либо сблизиться, и, в итоге, дать Бонду побыть «Темным рыцарем» и сбежать с любимой девушкой.

Но я не шутки ради выстроил всю эту будто бы взятую из фильма «Бразилия» теорию. Каждый актер, который играл Джеймса Бонда, оставил свою роль весьма неожиданно. Коннери знал, что больше не будет Бондом, но после этого вернулся к нему еще дважды. Мур играл Бонда целую вечность, пока все заинтересованные лица не решили, что ему хватит. Далтон с Броснаном были готовы продолжать. Лазенби, кажется, было все равно.

И все же их последние сцены в роли Бонда все имеют какую-то странную внезапную резонансность. В конце «Вида на убийство» русские вручают агенту 007 Мура «Орден Ленина» — своеобразный символ окончания Холодной войны, предвосхитивший ее реальное окончание годы спустя. В «Лицензии на убийство» Бонд Далтона хорошо проводит время с Кэри Лоуэлл — и они до странности идеальная парочка. (Это альтернативная вселенная с более счастливым концом по сравнению с линией Лазенби, где тот оплакивает умершую жену и в каком-то смысле — жизнь неисправимого бабника, которая его ожидает.) «Умри, но не сейчас» Броснана — гиперболизированная версия финала Далтона. Его тоже сводят с роскошной женщиной, но на этот раз они еще и купаются в бриллиантах. В финале «Никогда не говори «никогда» Бонд уезжает жить на Гавайи. Коннери все еще там. 

Что до Крейга, то кто знает? Может, он еще вернется. Может, появится более очевидный финал. Но разве странно, что мне приятно думать о том, что на том пыточном кресле Бонду наконец милостиво позволили увидеть свой идеальный мир? «007: Спектр» не уходит безропотно во тьму, потому что он уже там. Когда в фильме звучат речи о чрезмерной всеохватности Разведывательной Службы, с таким же успехом можно призывать людей не пользоваться социальными сетями. За какой бы мир ни сражался Бонд Крейга, его давно уже не существует.

Так может, лучше оставить его там, где он есть? В последнем осколке предсмертного сна, на последнем задании, с которого он знал, что не вернется. Бонд вошел в логово Блофельда с широко открытыми глазами. И там же Бонд остался лежать, с глазами широко закрытыми.


End file.
